Infanteri­a de Marina de los Estados Confederados
The Confederate States Naval Infantry (IMEC) consists of five Naval Infantry Battalions, and the Agrupacion de Comandos Anfibios. The mission of the IMEC is to conduct amphibious combat operations anywhere in the world to defend the Constitution, territory, people, allies, and intersts of the Confederate States of Latin America. The current Commandant of the Marine Corps is Teniente General Carlos Valez. =Agrupacion de Comandos Anfibios= The Maval Infantry has 3 Agrupacion de Comandos Anfibios (Amphibious Commando Group) teams. The Amphibious Commandos Group (Spanish: Agrupacion de Comandos Anfibios, APCA) is a special operations force of the Latin American Naval Infantry, trained to perform quick and objective amphibious reconnaissance, assault raids, and direct action operations =Equipment= Small Arms Handguns *FN High Power 9mm Pistol *Glock 17 9mm Pistol (Special Forces) *High Standard HDM .22LR Suppressed Pistol (Special Forces) *Ruger Mk. II .22LR Suppressed Pistol (Special Forces) Submachine Guns *Uzi 9mm Sub-Machine Gun *L34A1 Sterling 9mm Suppressed Sub-Machine Gun (Special Forces) *MP5A5 9mm Sub-Machine Gun (Special Forces) **MP5SD6 9mm Suppressed Sub-Machine Gun (Special Forces) **MP5K 9mm Sub-Machine Gun (Special Forces) **MP5K-PDW 9mm Sub-Machine Gun (Special Forces) *MAC-10 .45ACP Sub-Machine Gun (Special Forces) *MAC-11 9mm Short Sub-Machine Gun (Special Forces) Rifles/Carbines *FN FAL 7.62mm Rifle *Galil 5.56mm Rifle **Galil SAR 5.56mm Carbine **Micro Galil MAR 5.56mm Carbine *HK 53 5.56mm Carbine (Special Forces) *M4A5 5.56mm Carbine (Special Forces) *Colt Commando 5.56mm Carbine (Special Forces) Machine Guns *FN FALO 7.62mm Light Machine Gun *L4A1 BREN 7.62mm Light Machine Gun *HK21 7.62mm Light Machine Gun *FN Minimi 5.56mm Light Machine Gun *FN MAG 7.62mm General-Purpose Machine Gun *M2 QCHB 12.7mm Heavy Machine Gun *M134D 7.62mm Minigun Sniper Rifles *M-21 7.62mm Sniper Rifle *M-24 7.62mm Sniper Rifle *FN FAL Designated Marksman Rifle *Galil Sniper 7.62mm Sniper Rifle *AI: AS50 12.7mm Sniper Rifle *Barrett M82 12.7mm Sniper Rifle Grenade Launchers *Mk. 19 mod. 3 40mm Automatic Grenade Launcher *Milkor MGL-140 40mm Grenade Launcher *M203 40mm Grenade Launcher *M79 40mm Grenade Launcher Heavy Weapons *RPG-7V/D 40mm Rocket Propelled Grenade Launcher *M72 66mm Rocket Launcher *B-300 83mm Shoulder-launched Multipurpose Assault Weapon *Carl-Gustav M3 84mm Recoilless Rifle *RBS-56 BILL Anti-Tank Missile *Spike-MR Anti-Tank Missile http://www.israeli-weapons.com/weapons/missile_systems/anti-armor/gill_spike/GillSpike.html *Spike-LR Anti-Tank Missile *Spike-SR Light Anti-Armour Missile *RBS-70 Man-Portable SAM Other *Remington 870 12ga. Shotgun Armour/Artillery *TLAM Medium Tank (Tanque Latinoamericano Mediano) **VCRT (Vehiculo de Combate Recuperador Tanques) Armoured recovery vehicle *LVTP7 Amphibious Armoured Personnel Carrier **LVTC-7 Amphibious Armoured Command Vehicle **LVTR-7 Amphibious Armoured Recovery Vehicle *Scorpion 90 Light Tank *Panhard VCR/TT APC **VCR/AT armoured recovery vehicle **VCR/TH anti-tank vehicle *Panhard AML *SOLTAM 81mm mortar *OTO Melara Mod 56 105 mm pack howitzer *M114 155 mm howitzer *Modelo 1968 105mm Recoilless Rifle *BGM-71 TOW *Skyguard **Aspide **GDF-005 Towed 35mm Twin AA Gun *M113A2 Combat Engineering Vehicle *M-151 Jeep *M-35 series 2.5 ton truck *M809 Series 5 ton 6x6 Truck *M939 Series 5 ton 6x6 Truck *LARC V =Uniforms= Uniforms are different to those of the Navy. During Winter, all ranks wear a navy blue uniform with a single-breasted Army-style jacket (as opposed to the double-breasted Naval style). Summer uniforms for officers and Petty Officers remain the same, however Ratings wear their winter trousers with a white short-sleeved shirt. Ranks are the same in all branches, however rating titles of course differ (with "Rifleman" being the most common rating). For headdress, ratings wear a black Army style peaked cap. Combat uniforms BDU Woodland Uniform BDU Desert Uniform New Combat Uniforms The BDU uniforms have been in service since the early 1980's, and are being replaced with a modern fractal camouflage uniform. Woodland Digital Desert Digital http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/G-Capo/colombia03.jpg =Rank Insignia= Officers http://i277.photobucket.com/albums/kk56/Sheriff__001/InfanteriadeMarinaOfficer.gif Enlisted Men http://i277.photobucket.com/albums/kk56/Sheriff__001/InfanteriadeMarinaEnlisted.gif Marines Marines, Latin American